A Konoha Halloween
by Lady1Venus
Summary: A three part fic. With the Chunin Exams still underway the Third Hokage decided to go on with the annual Halloween celebration inviting all visiting ninjas to share in the festivities. Lots of fun stuff for the popular Team 7 to see including traveling through a Haunted House, mingling and even getting involved in some of the games. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_Author's Notes: A three-part fanfic written by Lady1Venus and 22Redhead. Unfortunately parts 2 and 3 are not ready in time for Halloween due to complications, mostly either working too hard, or not feeling well. At least part 1 is done and ready for Halloween. The other two parts you'll see throughout the next while, not putting a time frame up. To everyone… HAPPY HALLOWEEN_

A Konoha Halloween  
><strong>Part 1<strong>

With the upcoming Chunin Exam final, the Hokage had a hard decision to make. The final exam was set after Halloween and Konoha always celebrated it. The decision he now had to make was either to cancel the annual Halloween party, or still have it and invite all visiting guests to partake in the event. The Hokage thought long and hard on the matter, and after much consideration and consulting with the Feudal Lord, also known as the Daimyo, it was agreed to have the Halloween celebration as planned. The party was open for all travelling Genin and their Senseis if they wished to come.

With the decision made, preparations were set into motion while the remaining nine competitors for the final exam trained. However, it didn't take long for things to get a little upheaval. First Hayate was found, killed mysteriously with no clues as to his killer. Soon after one of the finalists for the third exam went missing. Not wanting to alarm too many people, the Hokage chose to keep the death and disappearance a secret. He had a feeling he knew who or what was behind it, but he had no proof. The one person who would have been involved was nowhere to be found.

Kabuto was gone now; as Kakashi had discovered he was a traitor when he found him in Sasuke's hospital room, attempting to kill him. The only other person who wanted Sasuke hadn't been seen since the day of the preliminaries. The Hokage kept his guard up, but continued business as usual.

With everyone getting ready for Halloween, many were too distracted to notice Kakashi and Sasuke were gone and hadn't returned. Sasuke had escaped the hospital without checking out and it worried many until word came out that the Halloween celebration was still going to happen.

No one bothered to look on top of the Hokage Mountain in the rocky terrain for the missing Sharingan users. The two had spent the last few weeks there preparing and on the day before Halloween, in an open field where Kakashi and Sasuke were busy training. The two had been training a good portion of the day and Sasuke had nearly mastered the chidori. A special technique Kakashi only used for assassination.

"I think that's enough for today," Kakashi said, looking to the boy.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Think about it Sasuke," his sensei began. "Tomorrow is Halloween and no one has seen us since you skipped out of the hospital. We can continue in two days. For now we should return."

Sasuke frowned, and then gave a shrug. "Fine. Surprised they are still going through with it when there are ninja in the village."

"The Hokage doesn't wish to break tradition."

Sasuke sighed. "Fair enough. So how will we get back?"

Kakashi smirked and walked towards the teen. Suddenly the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the middle of the village, startling a few passers-by.

"Sasuke?!"

The two men blinked, immediately recognizing the voice. They turned just in time for Sasuke to get tackled by their pink haired friend.

"Oh Sasuke! I was so worried!"

"Ack! Sakura! Please, let go!" He managed before pushing her away. "I was training. I knew no one would let me go so I left."

"You didn't think we'd miss the annual Halloween party did you?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his trusty book.

Sakura quirked a brow. "I never thought about it."

"If you don't mind, I need to get ready. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Enjoy your time off Sasuke," Kakashi called back before turning away. He made his way back to his apartment for a much-needed shower with his own supplies for a change instead of using borrowed supplies from the little house the two had been staying at during their training.

* * *

><p>Halloween night had finally arrived. It was the one night where everyone dressed up in costumes to attend a huge party with all the trimmings, games as well as food. Many of the Leaf shinobi would be there, including those who were on duty that would pop in from time to time.<p>

All day long people were doing last minute preparations and getting their costumes while still performing their daily activities. As night approached, the streets began to get deserted and the people made their way to the party. It didn't matter if you were a regular citizen or Shinobi; all were welcomed.

Naruto was prancing along happily down the streets of Konoha in his Kyuubi costume. He was on the way to the party when he heard a noise that startled him. Looking around it was dark except for the full moon, which still allowed for some darkness on the streets. Hearing it again this time closer, spooked him and he took off running. Trying to get away from the noise only to bump into the Uchiha boy, dressed in his vampire costume.

"What's got you so hyped, moron?" asked Sasuke as he showed his fake fangs and had red dye drops below his lips as if he just killed someone.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto was surprised to see who he bumped into. His words grumbled, not managing to get out what had frightened him.

Sasuke sighed. "Not only are you a loser, but you're also a chicken too." He then blinked. "What type of costume is that?"

"Am not!" Naruto shouted making a pouty face. Getting distracted at the mention of his costume, he then stood back up on his feet. "This? It's a fox costume."

"I can see it's a fox costume, looks like from the stories told by the grown ups of the nine tails attack," Sasuke commented.

Looking at the orange color of the costume, it bore nine tails as well. The hat on his head had red eyes on it with black around them, along with two fox-like ears. Naruto looked down. "Yeah, I guess..."

Sasuke had no idea Naruto knew what the nine tails looked like or that the beast was locked inside him. Very few kids their age actually knew and nearly all the adults did.

"So what freaked you out?"

Cringing remembering what caused him to bump into the boy in the first place he looked back. "I heard a noise back there... It was really creepy."

"Tch." Sasuke shook his head. "You really are a coward. You're a scaredy cat Genin."

"Am not!" He snapped his head back again. A vein had popped on his forehead before giving a smirk. "I bet you're afraid of something too!"

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Only you making a fool out of yourself tonight. Come on, we better get going before it gets too late. People are already arriving."

"Hmph." Naruto pouted again at his rival's comment. But the raven-haired boy was right. With a sigh, he walked with Sasuke, heading towards the party. It didn't take him long to cheer up. Talking to Sasuke as if they were brothers while he mostly ignored him.

As the two boys strolled down the nearly empty streets of the village, they hadn't noticed a large cat coming up behind them until suddenly two hands reached out and grabbed Naruto by the ribs.

"MEOW!"

The blonde jumped until he realized who it was. "Oh Sakura! It's you!" Giving the pink haired girl a smile.

Sasuke laughed. He actually had sensed Sakura approaching them from behind. "Good one, Sakura."

They noticed she had a black tabby cat costume complete with ears and kitty nose as well as a tail. "Nice costume," Naruto said with one of his signature grins.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, it took me hours to find the right one. This is going to be so awesome. I've heard normally the Halloween party happens after the Chunin exams, but this year with the preliminaries it's before it ends."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed cheerfully. "But did you hear? Gai sensei's bringing Bushy Brows."

"Really?!" Sakura blurted. "I thought Lee was too injured to go."

"I also heard the invitation was extended out to our travelling guests for the Chunin Exams. It wouldn't surprise me if the Sand ninja were there," Sasuke replied, dryly. "Not to mention the Sound nin too."

Naruto gave a quiver at the mention of the sand nin. His thoughts went to the red headed boy with the scar over his left eye. He could remember how he and Shikimaru caught the boy in Lee's hospital room, about to finish him off when they stopped him.

His expression went serious remembering what the boy had said about his father's attempts on his life. He did notice, how very similar they were with being ridiculed by others. However unlike Naruto, Gaara had no one to help him get through it.

Naruto never had the chance and wasn't sure he wanted to in telling his teammates what he had seen. Especially Sakura, with how much Lee seemed to like her. And she did seem to be worried for him.

Sakura shivered at the mention of the Sound nin. She could remember all too well, the female one, Kin, was the cause of her to lose her long pink locks she tried so hard to grow out to impress Sasuke. Of course it scared her a lot when Sasuke had awoke from getting the curse mark and attacked the kid who actually beat her up. If it wasn't for the fact his face was changing and markings were covering his skin, she would have thought it was heroic. That day, Sasuke scared her more than anyone else ever could until the preliminaries when Gaara wounded Lee.

"Anyway, we should get going," Sasuke replied, remembering what he did to that kid's arms who injured Sakura and he didn't feel the least bit guilty for doing it.

Naruto letting the thought leave his mind and nodded. "Right!" he declared in his usual cheerful tone.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the party. The party was being held in a wooded area near the Nara clan property. At the beginning of the wooded area stood a spooky looking arch. The arch had two pillars looking like it was made out of stone. At the top, arching to connect both pillars was a large word that read 'Cemetery'. Directly below were two rot iron gates that you had to push open.

"Woah," Naruto breathed as they came upon it. "Really creepy."

Sasuke pushed open the gate, causing a loud creak, which caused Naruto to look freaked out again.

"Darn, what is with the freaky noises?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a disbelieve look. "Ah… maybe it's because it's Halloween. Spooky noises are common."

Naruto frowned, but kept quiet. He didn't want Sasuke to start on his teasing about being scared again.

Once through the gates, the gates then creaked closed, leaving the three to be facing a dark pathway leading into the forest, which were lit up by what appeared to be pumpkin like lanterns on the ground on either side of the path.

"Are we going to have to go through that!?" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, you're an idiot. Didn't you go to last year's party?" Sakura snapped.

"I went the back way," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke shook his head. "Come on." He led the way down the path, with the two following.

"Do you think this is because of the Chunin Exams?" asked Sakura as she noted of all the bats hanging from the trees with creepy carved pumpkins sitting on chairs and in trees with no leaves. There were even dark crows on some branches as they walked by. Their red eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sasuke answered. In the distance they could hear voices, which meant they were getting closer to the party.

"No way! Why would he do this all for the Chunin exams?" Naruto challenged.

"Use your brain," Sasuke insisted. "The Hokage probably wants to make a good first impression to the outsiders."

"Naruto, probably the reason for the elaborate party is to make the guests for the exams feel more welcomed," Sakura said, taking a guess. "But then again, maybe profits to the village were good this year."

"Yeah maybe," Naruto finally agreed, arms behind his head again as they continued walking the path, soon coming up more lights and louder sounds. They were nearing the main area of the party. At the entrance to the party there was a set of what appeared to be eight dancing ghosts around a fire on one side. The other there were more ghosts made of white material hanging around what appeared to be an old building.

Just on the other side of the threshold, they could see many people from the village, all of them in costume. There were a few who were not dressed up but were ninjas on a break from their station to scope things out. No wonder the streets were so quiet.

"You got to be kidding me!?" Sakura gasped looking around at all the lovely decorations. "This is amazing!"

Bats littering the canopy of the trees above them. Some low enough for people to hit their heads with. Fake spider webbing covered the trees to add more of a spooky look. Accompanied by a huge spider, bigger than most people's head. None of it looked the least bit fake. But that wasn't what really got the three's attention. It was the numerous decorations throughout the party.

Over on a far side there were several tables for refreshments ranging from different sort of Halloween flavored sweets to random finger food. There was even a table set up for odd-looking food including eyeball soup and spider shaped foods. The tables were decorated up with large tablecloths going to the ground. Leaf vines draped around with nearly dead flowers in old vases to a give decorative view. Several different lanterns hung from tree branches over the food to give good lighting on what was there.

"Better than last year!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree," Sakura replied as her eyes glanced around at the many decorations all around the perimeter of the festivity.

Several skeletons were on the ground as if they were coming out of graves. Some skeletons were pulling up out of the ground carrying a light while some had headstones. In a corner there seemed to be a person dressed in weird clothes stirring a cauldron over a fire. Three wooden poles held up the cauldron. There were even a few graveyards with remnants of dead bodies littered the area. In some spots there were ghosts with lanterns in the heads hanging with some pumpkins on the ground. All over the place in the trees draped from one tree to the next were tons and tons of small little pumpkin lights.

"Hey you guys!" A familiar voice called, it was Kiba. "Looks like you three can be as late as your Sensei," he joked.

The kids looked over to see Kiba who was dressed as a cool looking werewolf. Complete with a wig over his hair and talons on his hands. Hinata, who was with him, wore an elegant angel costume, which had a halo above her head held up by a headband. It was even equipped with wings. She blushed at the sight of the blonde.

They began to make over to Kiba who had Akamaru in his costume and even he looked cool with his head donned in devil ears.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto cried happily, running over to him, getting there before his two teammates. "Woah, nice costume." His then noticed the shy Hyuga girl. "Oh Hinata!" he paused noticing her costume. "Nice costume... it really suits you."

"Thanks," the preteen male smiled, showing his small fangs, which was known for his clan.

"Th...th...thanks... Naruto," Hinata stuttered, putting her two index fingers together and blushed more.

Kiba rolled his eyes. When was Hinata going to learn? "So what are you Naruto?" He took note of Naruto's nine tail fox costume.

Perking up again at the question of his costume. "I'm a fox," He said cheerfully with one of his grins.

"Yes, I can see that," Kiba commented. He looked at Sakura and he took an intake of breath, giving a nervous laugh suddenly. 'This is not going to bode well.' He could still remember how Ino and Sakura were always competing in classes and even just before the Chunin exams began.

"I...it... looks good... on you... Naruto," Hinata stuttered again feeling a little light headed.

"Thanks!" The blonde beamed from the shy girls compliment.

"Well there you three are," Came the voice of their sensei dressed in a pirate costume. He wore a bandanna over his face but instead of using his headband for over his Sharingan, he wore an eye patch.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh that's so cool!" Kiba beamed. "Using an eye patch to cover your eye!"

Sasuke smirked. "Makes sense since you're always covering the sharingan. I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Late as usual," Sakura muttered.

"I'm not late, you're just early," Kakashi giving a smile under his bandanna. "Let me guess, Sasuke the vampire? Sakura's a cat, and Naruto, you're a fox?"

Sakura frowned at her Sensei's response.

"That's right!" the blonde chuckled, quite pleased with his costume.

The man looked to the other two. "And Kiba's a werewolf and Hinata an angel. Very nice. Where's Shino?"

"Shino is..." Kiba paused and looked around. "I'm not sure where he is actually. Saw his father not that long ago."

"Sasuke!" cried a female's voice. "You came back!" Just then Sasuke was tackled from behind.

"Ino!" Sakura cried out.

The blonde haired girl had cut her hair during her battle with Sakura in the second part of the Chunin exams. She now wore an orange tabby cat costume.

"Will you get off me, please?" Sasuke asked, instantly annoyed by the blonde.

Kiba and Hinata backed away. "Here it comes," replied the dog ninja.

Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed what Ino was wearing. "Ino! You stole my idea!" she yelled, causing Naruto to cringe a bit.

The girl had released the guy she had a huge crush on and saw Sakura wore the same costume but different colors. "No I didn't. You're just jealous it looks better on me."

Kakashi shook his head. From watching the two battled in the preliminaries, he now knew why the two had a rivalry going. They both liked the same guy. The only living Uchiha in the village.

"What?!" Sakura gasped. "How can you say that?! I spent hours looking for this costume."

"Yeah right! Like I said, you're just jealous, 'Billboard Brow'."

"Why you...!"

"That is not necessary," Kakashi interrupted, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder in a stern gesture. "Tonight is a celebration of Halloween."

Kiba smiled. "I'm all for that!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

All too soon sounds of gears of a wheelchair could be heard, the group spun around towards the threshold of the celebration. There before them was injured Lee, being rolled in by his sensei, Gai. Both of them were wearing matching Superhero costumes of assorted of colors.

Sakura looked to Lee and smiled. "Lee, you made it! I'm glad."

"Yeah bushy brows!" Naruto cheered.

Lee's expression cheered up when he heard his named called. He grinned when he saw Naruto and Sakura. "Oh Sakura! Naruto!"

"Yes, well it took some convincing," Gai answered as his usual charming self.

"Lee!" A girl's voice cried. Just then before he was wrapped into a bear hug from his female teammate, Tenten. The young teen had seen Lee and her sensei enter and she was quick to make her way over to them.

"Ah! Tenten!" Lee gasped, muffled by her hug. "You're hurting me..."

Tenten backed away. "I'm sorry," she gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm just happy to see you."

"We all are," Kakashi replied. He may have a rivalry with the teen's sensei, but he did feel bad for the boy who may never be able to walk again. "So Gai, how did you convince Lee to come out?"

As Gai began to explain, Lee thought to earlier that day in the hospital. He could clearly still hear the conversation the two had.

_[Flashback]_

Lee was sitting by the window in his hospital room. He was really bummed out as it was Halloween and he wasn't going to be able to go to the celebration. This would have been the first year he wasn't going to be present for it since he could remember. He had been quite surprised when he got a sudden visitor and not to his surprise it was Gai-Sensei.

"Today is the day!" yelled out Gai-Sensei as he barged into the room with an extremely happy grin.

Lee turned at the sound and gave a deep sigh. There before him was his own Sensei dressed in what appeared to be a superhero costume, which meant his Sensei was going to the party.

"Hey Gai-Sensei," Lee greeted sadly.

Gai looked at the boy and frowned. "What's wrong with you? It's Halloween."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't feel like celebrating. I can't even walk."

"That shouldn't stop you," Gai replied, shaking his head. "Just because you can't walk doesn't mean you can't go. I've already cleared it with the doctors and they have allowed you to go, you'll just go in a wheelchair."

"Thanks Gai-Sensei, but really? What fun will I have? I have no costume."

Gai gave the boy a smile. "That's where you're wrong." In his hands he held a bag. "Here I have something for you." He handed Lee the bag. "Go ahead and open it."

"For me?" Lee blinked. A smile formed on the Taijutsu nin's face. Opening the bag, he was giving a shock; there inside the bag was something that had the same colors as what Gai was wearing. Grabbing it, he pulled it out, revealing it to be another superhero costume, but smaller.

The boy gasped. He then looked to his smiling Sensei. "Sensei, I don't understand."

"It's simple Lee," replied the Taijutsu master nin. "I knew Halloween is your favorite holiday and being cooped up here isn't your style, but you have no choice. And I didn't want you to feel left out so I took the liberty of getting you one."

Tears rolled down Lee's face. "Gai-Sensei you're the best!"

"Now that's the way to be!" Gai grinned. "The power of youth always prevails!" He then gave his typical shining teeth and thumbs up stance.

_[End Flashback]_

"Glad to know you lifted Lee's spirits," Kakashi answered, disrupting Lee's thoughts. Lee gave a smile and then gave his female teammate a good looking over. The girl before him was in a brown bat costume, which matched her hair perfectly.

"So you made it," came another voice familiar this time a boy's. Behind Tenten, casually approaching them, was Lee's other teammate and rival Neji, arms crossed. The Hyuga was dressed in a ghost costume.

"Neji..." Lee was surprised.

"Well the gang is all here!" Gai gave his usual smile and thumbs up.

"The party wouldn't be the same without you," Neji answered.

Sakura gave a smile before looking to Hinata to see she turned her head, and began to walk away. She knew the girl was still dealing with injuries dealt to her by her cousin. It was still confusing as to why the two Hyugas had such a hateful relationship.

Naruto gave the older teen a glare, but decided it wasn't going to ruin his night. Seeing Hinata walk away he ran after her. "Hey Hinata, wait up!' he called.

Hinata stopped to look at the boy a moment before her face flushed again. "Sorry... Naruto..." she wanted to say more but the words got stuck in her throat

"Hey it's alright," The blonde said. Reaching over, he put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to leave though."

Her blush brightened. "I...I know... I just wish to give Neji... some... space."

The corner of his mouth leaned downward. "I know, but you don't have to fear him. Hey! You could always hang with us if you like." the blonde offered.

She blushed brightly. "No, it's ok!" she rushed out. "I think... Kurenai-Sensei will want us to go through the... haunted house together as a team." She then turned to rush off.

Naruto blinked for a moment at how fast she left. "Well ok maybe later then," he called after waving good-bye for now. He still didn't understand girls one bit.

While Naruto was talking with Hinata, he didn't notice the Sand Siblings with their Sensei arrived. The four cautiously looked around, entering their very first Halloween party. They had no idea something like this existed, but they needed to keep up appearances for just a little longer. The leader, Gaara, wore a devil's costume with the same scowl on his face. His older brother Kankuro wore a mummy's costume that matched the wrappings his puppet was in. And their sister Temari was dressed as a witch. Their Sensei, Baki, wore a grim reaper outfit with his face showing.

"Now remember," Baki announced to the three before him. "Don't go and getting yourselves in trouble. Just follow the others in what they do. Mingle, eat, and try and make small talk. Perhaps even join in on some of the activities. We can't blow our cover now."

"Yeah, Gaara," Kankuro remarked.

Gaara was quiet with he crossed his arms. "Fine with me."

The four moved further into the area, taking a look around as more people arrived.

The last to arrive at the party were the sound nin and their Sensei as well as three Leaf Ninjas. Or so was led to believe. The sound nin were Zaku and Kin, the two remaining genin who had failed in the preliminaries. Their Sensei was none other than Orochimaru and the Leaf looking ninjas were actually Kabuto and his two partners; Misumi and Yoroi.

Zaku was dressed as a zombie while Kin was an axe killer. Kabuto was dressed as a male nurse, and Misumi and Yoroi were dressed in matching executioner outfits. Orochimaru came as himself, but since he was under the disguise as a Sensei, he was going to make everyone believe he was dressed as Orochimaru.

"Who's that guy supposed to be?" Naruto commented clueless.

Kakashi looked and his eyes narrowed. "He reminds me of Orochimaru."

The others around him looked to the masked man. "He does," Gai answered. "But I already spoke with the Hokage and he said it's the Sound Nin Jonin Sensei who we saw at the preliminaries last month."

Listening, the man dressed as Orochimaru grinned. "Halloween, seems perfect to infiltrate don't you agree, Kabuto?"

"Of course my Lord," the nurse answered, keeping his face well covered.

Not paying attention, the 'Leaf' nin separated from Orochimaru and his band of misfits, wanting to mingle with others around them. The Sound nin were left alone to their own devices.

"Why are we even here anyway?" Kin complained, luckily their sensei didn't hear her.

Her male teammate chuckled, his arms still damaged from both Sasuke and his fight with Shino. "Heh, you want to be the first real dead body of the night?" remembering a few hours prior.

_[Flashback]_

In the hotel room the visiting sound nin were staying in while participating in the Chunin exams, were getting annoyed and completely bored. They heard about Dosu's death but no one would say as to how. Things were a little screwed up with Dosu gone, but their 'master' insisted everything was still a go. He had told them to be sure not to do anything more stupid and that Dosu had nothing more to do to please him.

The day was getting late and it was beginning to get close to sunset. Below in the streets were kids all dressed up in costumes, getting candy from houses. They were given an invitation a couple weeks ago about going to the annual party, which was called Halloween. What was the point of the day anyway? Neither one knew or even cared to know.

Zaku leaning against the wall glanced out the window, watching the kids. "Heh Halloween. What a waste."

Kin, standing in the middle of the room, agreed. "Pathetic. To think they actually invited us. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those wimpy costumes."

A chill permeated the air as a man walked in. It was Lord Orochimaru who entered the room, very much himself, with something concealed in his arms. "Oh you're going to the party," he said with a smirk, hearing what Kin had said.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kin squeaked, not expecting him to be in his normal attire. "Won't you get caught?"

"No," the man grinned. "That's the beauty of Halloween, you can dress up in anything you want and no one will tell you otherwise."

"But…" the male Genin began. "What's the point of this Halloween?"

"Just an ancient human holiday the Leaf Village embraced." His eyes then narrowed. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Why should we…" Zaku began, but then gulped as the snake nin suddenly was close to his face, the look in his eye sent shivers down his spine.

"You'll do as I tell you. Unless you want to end up like Dosu," The man then moved away.

The boy with still nearly broken arms had forgotten to breathe for a moment.

"We have to keep are appearances up. My plan is not yet complete."

"But sir, we have no costumes," Kin argued.

"That's where you're wrong," He then unveiled what was under his arms and threw something at each Genin. "Here, put these on."

"What are they?"

"Costumes. Now hurry. It will take you two at least a couple hours to get ready, and at that time kids will be done with their trick or treating and the party will have begun."

No further argument from the two, they nodded and began to get ready

_[End Flashback]_

"No," Kin answered looking away, answering Zaku's question. She glanced at her Lord and his loyal assistant. She then gave a disgusted look and moved further into the party.

"Mind as well make the most of it," her teammate suggested. The two made their way to the refreshments.

The sanin giving a smirk as they left. "This is working out perfectly. The last party my dear Sensei will enjoy before is very long sleep."

"Be careful my Lord, don't want to too many people getting the wrong idea," Kabuto teased.

"No, I suppose not. This will be your last party as well Kabuto. Might as well enjoy it." Orochimaru knew when he dealt the village a serious blow if not destroy it, there would be nothing for Kabuto to return to, besides the young medic was already a wanted man for trying to kill Sasuke a month ago.

As Orochimaru and Kabuto mingled around pretending to be who they were disguising themselves as, Naruto looked to his teammates after deciding to rejoin them. "So what shall we do?"

"You got me," Sakura began with a shrug.

"Who knows," Sasuke commented.

"Why don't we head to the haunted house?" Kakashi suggested, noticing all the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. "Everyone's going in teams this year."

"Haunted?" Naruto cringed, remembering Hinata saying something about it. He did not like the sound of it. He never went into the haunted house in years prior. It wasn't allowed for children who were not ninjas. He had seen some people come out of there, freaked out and he swore he would never go in.

"Relax Naruto. It's not really haunted," Sakura assured him. She knew the stakes and she always thought it was really cool and couldn't wait for her time to be able to go in.

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine," not caring either way.

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle, indicating he was giving them a smile. "Then it's settled. We'll venture over to the haunted house as a team."

Naruto gave a shiver and really didn't want to go, but one look at Sakura who was excited, and Sasuke giving him a look as if he was about to say 'what are you, chicken?' forced Naruto to gulp and agree. The four then turned away from the party, leaving to take their first stroll through the haunted house.


End file.
